Angel Face
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: AU. " 250, 000 dollars, sold to Mr. Damon Salvatore!" When society, good girl Elena Gilbert is kidnapped and taken into a rough vampire city she is sold into human slavery. Damon becomes her new master as Elena struggles to adapt to the vampire world around her and learns to love. Delena. Dominant and Submissive themes. Mature Content.
1. Sweet Rose

1

Sweet Rose

* * *

><p>I will always remember July 24th, 1864. It will always remain crystal clear in my head, because it was only a little over a month after I turned eighteen, at a marriageable age. I was looking forward to the day that I would meet the love of my life, have the wedding that I dreamed off as a little girl, and fill my household with babies, servants, and love for my husband.<p>

That was the day that I was taken away from my hometown in Mystic Falls, Virginia. The day that I was taken away from my family, from my friends, from any future that I could possibly have.

And I knew deep in my heart that I would never return. I would never see my parents, my little brother Jeremy, or some of my childhood friends.

I was a Gilbert, I came from a prominent family in southern Virginia and I was born to do well. I was raised in the best environment, given the best schooling, the best etiquette lessons, and the loveliest dresses.

I knew my duty from the second I was born- become a lady, marry well, continue the family legacy, and die. That was it. And I have never had any problems with it, that is just what is expected of me and I followed it without complaint.

As a little girl I didn't grew up with stories of fairies and princesses like other children, instead I grew up with stories of vampires that were told to me by my Aunt Jenna and my mother Miranda.

I was a part of the Founding Families and therefore must know about vampires, as a child I thought the stories were make believed, but when I was thirteen I accidently stumble into my father's shed and saw a vampire that was being kept prisoner.

I could still remember his eyes, malicious, hungry even. His pearly white fangs dripping with blood, his eyes bleeding. I remember screaming and fainting.

From that moment on my parents told me about vampires, I didn't know much nor what my father did to them I was just told that they were cruel and heartless and works of the devil and that I must stay away. For that reason only I stayed clear of them, reported any malicious activity to my parents, wore vervain perfume and drank vervain tea.

But it seemed it was all for naught because at that moment I was about to become a vampire's prisoner.

* * *

><p>Eighteen year old Elena Marie Gilbert felt the storage carriage that she was in shaking as the horse that was carrying it moved across the pavement, jolting her awake from her brief slumber. Her brown eyes flew opened and she forced herself not to groan in obvious disappointment. She had been hoping that when she had woken up that she would have been dreaming, but that obviously was not the case.<p>

The storage carriage that she was in had no open roof or windows either, the only fresh air available was coming from the small cracks and it wasn't enough for the twenty five human girls that had been taken out of either wealthy or poor homes in Virginia. Elena couldn't help but notice that most of the girls were rather pretty.

For the past ten years each year seemed to have a handful of missing girls, most of the townspeople thought that they had either eloped or had gotten themselves into trouble, but now Elena knew the real reason. They had been captured by vampires.

Elena's eyes swell with tears as she remembered what had happened. How could she had been so stupid? She and her best friend Caroline Forbes had just been exiting the church after choir practice, insisting to the pastor that they didn't need a chaperone and that they were perfectly capable of walking home alone since their homes were only a few miles apart and there was still a little sun.

Or how wrong they had been and how much had Elena regretted it. The sun had gone down faster than expected and they soon found themselves in the dark streets. The things that followed were almost expected.

She remembered the screaming, the slaps, the pulling, and the dark bags over their heads. She and Caroline had woken up in a small carriage before being transported into the larger one. The picture in her mind of the vampires throwing themselves among the rejected girls as they teared their throats and took off their hearts despite their pleading refused to leave.

Elena rested her head against the carriage, feeling hot and stuffy in her dark blue dress, her corset and her hoops weren't making it easier to breathe. She desperately wanted a bath and some fresh clothes, but at this point she should be glad that she wasn't dead.

Elena gave out a whimper she would never see her parents or her brother again. She would never get married and have children, she would be stuck here as a slave towards these horrendous creatures!

"Stop crying!" Katherine Pierce, her neighbor back home at Mystic Falls and her rival from time to time snapped at Elena. Katherine had been the most fashionable girl at Mystic Falls, but now her pink dress was dirty, her curls were tangled, and she had a large bruise forming on her cheek. She and Anna had tried foolishly to escape and they had paid the price. "You're always crying. Don't you get sick of crying?"

Elena glared at her, but bit back her tongue. Not only was it unladylike to fight, but she knew that deep down behind her tough demeanor Katherine was scared as well. Elena turned back to the other girls that had been taken as well.

She recognize a handful, she saw Caroline who had passed out from the heat poor thing, Katherine of course, her servant Anna, a barmaid named Alexis "Lexi", her own servant Bonnie Bennett who was praying, the town prostitute Sage who she had never spoken too, and a handful of other girls that she didn't recognize that either came from the country or wealthy homes.

Elena bit her lip. What would become of the poor girls? Would they be killed, beaten, or worse?

Before she could contemplate the question the carriage stop and the doors flew open, a vampire with short dark hair and a cap whistled. "Welcome ladies to Ville Rogue!"

-End of Chapter One-

Please review!


	2. The Brides

2

The Brides

* * *

><p><em>Ville Rogue<em>, the Red City Elena had translated in her mind, she had learned French at Miss March's Finishing School for Young Ladies, but she had graduated over two years ago and could only remember a few things. So that's where they were, the mystical vampire city she had heard so much about when she was a child. She had thought it had been a myth, but of course it wasn't.

Ville Rogue was an entire city made of vampires and hidden from the outside world with witches spells.

The vampire Thierry opened the doors wider and let the ladies pass, his pale blue eyes never leaving them as he watched the tired, unwashed girls pass as he counted under his breath. "One . . . two . . . three . . .-"

"Come on, Care." She whispered to her blond friend that looked like she was about to faint again. "We're here."

"Here?" Caroline squeaked. "Here where?"

Elena bit her lip, she didn't want to give her friend false hope. "Ville Rogue, the vampire city."

Caroline turned even paler. With Bonnie's help, the two off them were able to carry Caroline out of the carriage. "Is she sick?" Thierry barked once Caroline passed by him.

"No." Elena said. "She's just tired."

Thierry glared at her grasping her by the throat. "I wasn't talking to you, answer me again and I will cut off your tongue."

"Thierry, lay off the merchandise." Diego grinned. "I guess they were right, there's nothing prettier than a southern belle. All right ladies, line up."

Elena ignored the comment as she tried to keep herself from trembling. "Come on, let's go." She said to where the other girls were lined up. Lexi gave her an encouraging smile, which Elena returned even thought they had never converse she was an "ungodly woman" according to mother.

She saw Katherine turning green and puking behind a rosebush while her maid Anna rubbed her back, apparently the fear, nervousness, and sickness had gotten to her.

Elena handed her a handkerchief where her initials were embroider in pale blue. "Here."

At first Katherine's proud gaze refused to take it, but Elena insisted and she finally softened. "Thank you."

Elena nodded as she looked around hoping to see where they had brought them. It seemed like the inside of a warehouse and she could only see the outside of the city which didn't seem to differ much from Virginia except that the houses were grander. There were large plantations, lustful trees, and a pretty sun. It looked fake.

"Line up!" Thierry barked. "Come on girls or I will whip each one of you raw."

The twenty five girls scurried to get in line, he and Diego inspected each girl, murmuring only every once in a while. "Pretty . . . fine offering...lovely."

Elena was growing even more anxious and nervous. What were they going to do with her?

"Well?" a voice suddenly barked and it belonged to Sage. "Are we going to stand here all day? What are you going to do with us?" Elena was grateful that Sage had asked the question.

"It's Sage isn't it?" Thierry said. "Step up front."

Sage did as she was told, her wild blue eyes never leaving him. In a flash Thierry had removed her head. The girls gasped and Caroline burst into tears again.

"Stop crying!" Thierry snarled at Caroline which made her jump back in fright. He held up Sage's head. "This will happen to anyone who asks any more stupid questions you follow my orders, no questions asks is that understood?"

There was an armful of nods.

"Good." Diego nodded as he looked at the frightened females before him. "You have been selected and you should be honored to have been chosen. You will be groomed in a few minutes, be part of an auction, and bought by your new master or in some cases mistresses. You're going to be brides in a sense.

"You mean slaves?" Elena blurted out surprised at herself. "We're not going to be brides, we're going to be slaves, and this is not our choice."

"Do you want to join Sage?"

A rebellious comment was at the tip of Elena's tongue, but she held back. She would not die. "I'm sorry." She forced herself to whisper.

"Good." Thierry said. "Let's go, we have a long evening ahead of us and you ladies need to look lovely."

* * *

><p>The Salvatore plantation was large and it had been there since 1492 when Damon and Stefan Salvatore were turned and not long after they found Ville Rogue through Damon's friend, Rose. It was a large plantation with lush gardens, a maze, and horses. The house was equally beautiful, large and filled with antiques that Damon and his brother Stefan had collected over the years.<p>

Both Damon and Stefan had been accidently turned after they had died in a carriage accident with Rose's blood in their system, who had been a nurse. Over the course of 500 years Damon had been grateful for his vampirism, unlike his baby brother who winced at the mere sight of blood.

He wondered why Stefan was such a wimp at times or at least why he complained as much as he did. He should be grateful, he and Damon had everything they had practically founded the city, they had money, power, and all the most beautiful slaves that they could afford.

Damon let go off the wrist of a curly blond hair girl when she fell to the floor, dead. "That was delicious." He said as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

Stefan groaned. "Damon, that's the sixth slave you've killed this month."

"So, I can always buy another one." Damon said. "Plenty of money to go around, brother." In Ville Rogue the vampires paid for the slaves with colorful, paper money that The Original Family gave them in return of completing certain tasks. He and Stefan had more money than they could afford. "There's another auction tonight, you should come you haven't had a slave since 1596, they are amusing."

Stefan looked uncomfortable. "I don't know."

"Come on." Damon rolled his eyes. "My treat."

-End of Chapter Two-

Thanks for your reviews, favorites and follows!


	3. Sold

3

Sold

* * *

><p>The room that they had issued the girls to clean up in was a large ballroom style room in the largest mansion that Elena had ever seen. Back in Mystic Falls the biggest and most elaborated ballroom belonged to the Pierce family, but that one paled in comparison to this one.<p>

It was large with big, French style windows that were shielded behind purple taffeta curtains, the floor was made with white marble, and the walls were painted a dusty shade of pink. The room was separated into two sides, one side held the baths and scented lotions on the other held dozens of racks holding the most beautiful dresses along with shoes and jewelry.

If Elena hadn't been so terrified concerning her faith she would have admired it. Everything was a whirlwind for Elena as two, plump, grandma looking vampires practically dragged her to the awaiting bath that was filled with hot, warm water.

Elena felt as they took off her dress, hoopskirts, petticoats, corset, and underclothing and led her towards the water filled tub, not having enough time to feel embarrassed. The warm water felt good on Elena's dusty skin and she took care to wash off the dirt carefully. Just because she was held under captivity didn't mean that she had forgotten how to be a lady.

One of the vampires was washing her hair with rose scented soap, while the other started scrubbing the dirt that had appeared on Elena's neck and under her fingernails. Elena could here them rapidly conversing in French and then switching to German. Did anyone not speak English here?

Elena rose up from the tub and she was quickly dried with vanilla scented towels and was quickly headed towards the second part of the ballroom, she desperately looked over her shoulder, hopeful to see some of the other girls, but colorful screen doors shielded the view.

"Hurry, hurry." The older looking vampire said annoyed as she handed Elena a pair of fancy looking bloomers with white lace and a silk ribbon around her waist, while the sweeter vampire helped her get into her corset and pulled the strings tightly showing off Elena's perfect eighteen inch waist that she was proud off.

"The dress, hurry Camilla." She ordered.

"I'm going Cissy!" Camilla shouted as both women helped Elena dressed in a beautiful silk gown. It was the perfect shade of midnight blue, with a white silk sash around her waist, and tons of tiny little diamonds embroided on the dress.

"You have lovely hands dear." Cissy said as she helped Elena into a pair of gloves while Camilla place a diamond and pearl choker around her slender neck.

"Whatever should we do about her hair, Cissy?" Camilla cried. "It's so dreadfully straight."

Elena flushed with anger, her hair was lovely, old hangs!

"We could always braid it and perhaps put in into a bun." Cissy said.

"No." Elena said firmly. "I want my hair loose." When neither woman complied she said sharply. "Now."

Mumbling to themselves Camilla and Cissy styled Elena hair into loose little waves and placed it to the side of her head. They applied minimal make up and looked back satisfied. "You look lovely, honey!"

Well Elena didn't feel very lovely.

* * *

><p>"It's good to see you again, boys." Damon hollered towards Klaus and Elijah Mikaelson the founders of the city as they approached Damon and Stefan's table. Despite their many petty arguments the two groups of brothers had maintained a good friendship.<p>

"Well, no better place to meet that at an auction." Klaus said as he slipped in next to Damon. The auctions always took place at one of the Mikaelsons' spare homes and it was already filled mostly with male vampires but there were some females among the crowd. It was no secret that most vampires wanted female human slaves for sexual purposes. "One bottle of your best champagne." He said to a passing waiter.

Klaus looked from Stefan to Elijah, both who were the most down to earth of the group. Elijah, like Stefan had no desire for slaves. "So I'm guessing you had to drag your brother here?"

"How did you guess?" Damon smirked as he turned to Elijah. "I never fancied you as the type to enjoy slaves, Elijah. I guess the quiet ones are the ones that hold the most secrets."

"I'm not." Elijah said saucily. "But having only my brother as a companion does get tired after a while, I wouldn't say no to a nice female companion." The only other slave that he had owned was a woman name Celeste and when she had died of pneumonia he had become depressed.

"Touching." Damon said. "Maybe you could pass some of that wisdom to Stefan."

Stefan scowled.

"Oh, Stefan has a good head on his shoulders." Elijah said almost mockingly.

The lights turned off and Stefan practically curled into a ball, Damon rolled his eyes, his brother could be such a wimp at times. Marcel, the annual spokesperson for the yearly auction came up on stage, smiling.

"Welcome everyone to Ville Rouge's annual auction!" Marcel smiled. "This year we have twenty fi-I mean twenty four beautiful ladies today that wish to be your lovely companions, how about we start ladies and gentlemen?"

As the first girls began to be auction off the girls in the back became more visible. Caroline Forbes appeared looking nervous in a bright yellow dress. "Miss Caroline Forbes."

"That one is mine gentleman." Klaus said as he stood up. "$100, 000."

No one attempted to outbid Klaus, if Klaus wanted something he would have it.

Caroline let out a little squeal as they pulled her towards the back so that Klaus could pick her up later.

Next came Lexi wearing a dark gray dress with small turquoise buttons and a little feather hat. When Stefan cocked his head in slim interest, Damon immediately stood up. "$50, 000."

"Damon!" Stefan hissed.

"Consider it my birthday present little brother." He winked.

Lexi was replaced by Katherine who was wearing a dramatic red dress and while there were several bidders, Elijah finally won her in the end at $200, 000.

"What?" he arched an eyebrow annoyed when Klaus stared at him.

"Nothing, just who would have thought that saintly Elijah would be bidding on a woman."

Elijah shrugged. "She was rather pretty."

"Oh, please with the look she was giving you, she would run you over with a horse the first chance she has."

While Klaus and Elijah bickered Damon turned back towards the stage, drat it seemed that all of the pretty girls were taken. His eyes caught something in the far back an exotic brunette in a low cut blue dress with a peevish, stubborn look on her pretty face.

Damon eyed the girl, small waist, innocent brown eyes, and true Southern Belle. Damon smirked he would have her. When Marcel said. "Miss Elena Gilbert" the vampires immediately started bidding.

"$18, 000"

"$82, 000."

"$156, 000."

"$250, 000." Damon said clearly as everyone turned to him, wondering why he would waste so much money on a pouting slave.

"$250, 000 sold to Mr. Damon Salvatore." Marcel's voice cried out. "And that concludes the auctions, ladies and gentlemen please pick up your slaves in the back room."

* * *

><p>Well, that was that- she was bought, Elena held back a sob she was somebody else' now, somebody else's property. She looked at the remaining girls that she didn't know. All of her friends had left. Lexi and Stefan had actually started talking pleasantly, Caroline had been so scared of Klaus that she had scarcely looked at him, and Katherine had to practically been dragged kicking and screaming by Elijah.<p>

Could this mean that she was free?

Elena flinched as she felt cold fingers tracing down her throat. "You look good enough to eat."

Elena immediately pulled away as Damon smirked at her. "No need to be so afraid Elena."

"I'm not afraid." Elena said pathetically.

"Of course you are and you should be." He offered his hand. "Come along Lexi and Stefan are on their way."

"I'm not going with you." Elena said furiously surprise at herself.

Damon's jaw tightened. "You're not getting it sweetheart, I bought you. You're mine. You get to live with me."

Elena crossed her arms over her chest and refused to move.

Damon let out an irritated sight as he suddenly picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Her hoopskirts, petticoats, and dress barely allowed Damon to see, but if he had to drag her to the plantation then so be it.

* * *

><p>Elena had barely noticed her surrounding from the moment that Damon put her over his shoulder. She had kicked and screamed and pounded on his back to no amends until finally she had given up in defeat. She was just so tired, she wanted to sleep and never wake up.<p>

It didn't occur to Elena that she had fallen asleep until she felt the door being opened and Damon putting her down. "We're here Sleeping Beauty."

Elena blinked as she looked around the room, her room. There was a fireplace, the white painted canopy bed, a balcony, and a closet. The walls were painted a Tiffany colored blue. She turned around and her jaw tightened as she curled up her fist knowing that her strength wouldn't be enough for a vampire.

Damon seemed to read her thoughts because he closed the door behind him. "It's just you and me, princess."

In a flash Damon had removed her beautiful dress and Elena could feel the pearls falling all over the place as Damon practically removed the pearl choker hastily. Elena flushed when she realize that she was only in her chemise, corset, and drawers.

"Please don't." she managed, she did not want to lose her dignity to this man. Damon ignored her as he removed the corset and chemise, exposing her small, full breasts. He was just untying the ribbon that held her drawers together when Elena with newfound energy slapped him across the face. "I said no, you cad!"

Damon's blue eyes narrowed as he looked at her, his little white fangs threatened to peek out, but he quickly pulled them back. "I've been patient, but my patience does have its limits, come here." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her down so that she was across his lap. He quickly undo the ribbons leaving her completely exposed. He placed a hand on her curvy and fleshy bottom. His hand slowly rubbing it and exploring the skin.

Elena flushed. He wouldn't dare spark her, would he? She hadn't been spanked since she was eight years old!

But it was clear to her that that was what Damon had in mind when he slapped his hand across her flesh leaving behind a red mark on the otherwise pale skin. She felt his hand drop again this time on her other cheek.

Elena arched her back, but Damon kept a firm grip around her waist. She felt as his hand kept crashing down on her poor bottom, each one hurt more than the last. She could feel her bottom cheeks jiggling with each slap, the pain growing.

Elena tried to keep the tears in, but it was nearly impossible when was he going to stop? But the slaps kept raining until she felt that Damon hadn't missed an inch. "Please stop!" she finally cried out.

Much to her surprise Damon did, his hand began rubbing the reddened skin of her bottom, his hand massaging into the soft skin. "Now that wasn't so bad was it, just swear to obey me and everything will be all right."

Elena scowled. "I will never obey a vampire."

Damon raised his hand in threat again and Elena flinched closing her eyes. Damon didn't spank her again, instead he simply pushed her off his lap. "You weren't even worth the money."

"I didn't ask for this!"

"Sleep tight." Damon said coldly as he closed the door behind him. Elena felt numb even though her bottom stung as she went towards the closet and pulled out a white nightgown with a little lavender ribbon and put it on, not bothering to put on her drawers again.

She wanted to continue crying, but she felt all cried out instead she went towards her large bed and prayed for death.

-End of Chapter Three-

Thanks for your reviews!


	4. Master and Slave

4

Master and Slave

* * *

><p>When Elena's eyes opened, sore and puffy from crying for most of the night she realize that it was dawn. Had so many hours passed already? She felt sick and tired even though nothing was really hurting at the moment, except her pride. How dare Damon treat her like a child?!<p>

She sat up on her Queen size bed and almost let out a yelp when her sore bottom touched the mattress. Hissing under her breath, Elena slowly rubbed off the sting from her sore bottom, she felt at that precise moment like she was never going to be able to sit down.

She wished that she had some sort of lotion or cream to erase the sting, but she had nothing. Elena gulped as she looked around, it didn't matter that she had a pretty room she would rather live in the sewer if it meant that she could be free among the humans.

Oh, why had Damon bought her and made her his prisoner, why couldn't he just kill her and get it over with. Without bothering to take off her nightgown Elena pushed the French doors open that lead to the balcony.

She noticed that her bedroom was on the second floor of the house and that there was a small tea table, not to mention that if offered a great view of the sunset. But Elena didn't have time for beautiful things right now, she needed to get out of here as soon as possible.

Elena knew that there would be no possibility of returning to the human world without help, but who would help her? All of her friends were taken away by rich masters, but no way would Elena stay here to rot.

She slowly perched herself on top of a chair as she looked down. It really wasn't so far down, if she fell then she would crack her skull or her spine or both, but she would be dead. She had never really complimented suicide before, but at this moment it seemed like her only option. Suicide or become a human blood slave for the rest of her life.

Elena looked down and prayed that she had enough courage to end it all but she didn't. Her feet didn't move. "This is stupid." She said, she tried to turn around but her feet became slippery and she felt herself trip and destine to fall to her death.

She felt someone grasp her arm. "You little fool!" a voice snarled. It took her a minute to see that the voice belonged to Damon who looked beyond furious. What was he doing up so early?

He grasped her arm and he pulled her forward until she was safely deposited on top of the balcony again. He landed a swift slap to her bottom causing her to jump. "Do I really need to spank you again?" he demanded.

"No." Elena said trying to keep her voice from trembling. "What are you doing up?"

"I'm a vampire precious." He said sarcastically. "I don't need that much sleep and I was walking across the garden when I saw you hanging over the balcony, care to tell me what you were doing?"

"I was watching the sun rise." Elena lied quickly. Damon would murder her if he found out that she had contemplated suicide. "The trees wouldn't let me take a good view, so I stood on top of the chair and I slipped."

Damon looked at her, but didn't speak for a moment. "All right." He seemed to believe her. "Get dress, I'll meet you for breakfast."

* * *

><p>There was a soft knock on the door a timid woman opened the door. "Miss Gilbert, I'm Katie I'm your new maid. Mr. Salvatore send me to help you dress."<p>

"Please pull on my corset strings, Katie." She said, grateful for a maid. Katie did as she was told.

Katie opened the closet that exposed dozens of dresses in different colors and fine fabrics. "Now which dress do you want to wear madam?"

"All of them." Elena gaped at the luxury, these dresses were more expensive than the ones that she had at home. She pointed to a lavender dress. "That one."

When Elena headed downstairs to breakfast she found Damon already sitting in the dining room. There was fresh orange juice on the table along with a platter of toast, bacon, and eggs.

"Well, don't you stand there gawking." He said impatiently. "Sit down."

Elena glared at him as she sat down, momentarily forgetting about her tender bottom. Damon chuckled. "Hurts doesn't it? I might have overreacted a little. Well eat."

Elena pursed her lips as she nibbled on a piece of toast. "Why do you even eat anyway? I thought vampires-"

"Didn't eat?" he guessed. "We don't need too, but I've always adored coffee." He stared at her face. It was a little puffy from crying. "How old are you Elena?"

"I just turned eighteen." She said.

"Are you a virgin?"

Elena nearly choked on her toast. "Sir! What kind of question is that, how dare you-"

"No need to get so riled up." Damon said. "Now eat up so that I can show you the rest of the plantation."

* * *

><p>The Salvatore plantation was magnificent, Elena had to agree as she and Damon strolled there after breakfast, though he was walking so fast that Elena barely had time to enjoy the scenery.<p>

"Now that we won't be overheard we need to establish some rules." Damon said.

"Rules?" Elena questioned. "I'm not a child, I don't need rules."

Damon ignored her. "Rule number one you shall stay in the plantation, you can go anywhere but it must be in the plantation if you leave I can assure you that you will regret it. Rule number two, you will have no lovers you are my slave and my slave only, and three I won't deny you anything you can buy as many pretty dresses as you want and have friends over with my permission, in exchanged you will not reject me any sexual favors unless you are ill or on your menstrual cycle."

Elena felt herself flushed. "I will not allow it-"

"I shall visit your rooms this evening." Damon said ignoring Elena's blush. "Please be ready, I will not take no for an answer."

* * *

><p>"It seems we meet again." Lexi said smiling as she approached Elena. Elena had been studying the dozens of books in the Salvatore library that no one seemed to read. "Hello, Elena how are you?"<p>

"Lexi." Elena said not quite sure how to respond, she had never had a real conversation with Lexi before, but she didn't seem that bad. "Hello, I'm doing fine, and you?"

"Perfect, Stefan is such a sweetheart." There was no hint of romance or lust in her voice she spoke about Stefan as if he were a brother or an old friend. "Speaking of the devil."

"Ladies." Stefan gave a quick bow. He noticed Elena. "I'm sorry, we haven't meet, and I'm Stefan Damon's younger brother."

"Elena Gilbert." She said. "At least one Salvatore brother has manners."

Stefan chuckled nervously. "Yes, pardon Damon he can be a bit wild. I was just about to ask Lexi if she wanted to go into town. Would you like to join us?"

"No thank you, I'm too tired." She lied, truthfully she would love to go, but it would be against Damon's rules and Elena didn't want to get on his bad side already.

* * *

><p>Elena was exhausted after a long day, both physically and emotionally. She was now dressed in a long, white silk nightgown this time with a pink ribbon. Her long, dark hair was loose and she was brushing it, trying to get rid of all the tangles.<p>

She heard a knock on the door, she had been expecting it, but it still frightened her. She would have her first sexual relationship with this man, with a vampire. She gulped as she put down her brush. "Please come on in."

-End of Chapter Four-


	5. Dark Knight

5

Dark Knight

* * *

><p>"Come in," Elena repeated again, grateful that her voice wasn't trembling. She knew what to expect to some degree, when she had gotten her first menstrual period her mother had explain briefly what her duty as a wife would be. She only knew that sex would be embarrassing and painful, but it would be her duty as a wife and necessary for her to have children.<p>

She had also heard other rumors from her friends, more specially Katherine who read "dirty" novels for enjoyment and sometimes told Elena about them. But now with Damon she didn't know what to expect.

Damon came in, he wasn't wearing a shirt, but he was wearing pants which surprise Elena who was still in her nightgown.

"You're trembling," there was an evil sort of smirk on his face. "Are you afraid?"

"No," she snapped which only made Damon's smirk widen.

"You're lying, you're afraid of me." He started kissing her, his hands fondling her breasts and giving them a hard squeeze. His touch was warm and reassuring on her skin, when she was being prepared to be sold every hair on her body had been plucked which made Elena feel vulnerable. "So many ribbons." He hissed in frustration as he ripped apart the nightgown causing Elena to try and shield herself as best as she could.

Damon removed her hands away, he didn't have patience tonight. He just wanted to be with her, just him and her sexy, little body. Damon threw her on the bed and started kissing her first on her lips and then tracing dozens of little kisses from her neck to her breasts.

He gave her nipple a little bite with his teeth, careful not to draw blood while giving her breast a squeeze. Elena felt an odd sensation in her belly it was pleasure, thought she didn't know why she was feeling pleasure about being bitten, but she was.

Damon bit a little harder and a low moan escaped from Elena's lips. Damon gave her a wolfish grin, but didn't say anything. His hands traveled towards her folds and Elena was surprised that she was already wet. He played with her swollen clit for a while enjoying the fact that Elena's hips were moving slightly towards his rhythm and that her eyes were closed with lust.

When Damon pumped a finger inside her it surprise both Damon and Elena. She was so tight, he started pumping his finger back and forth stretching her so that she would get used to his cock. Her hot walls seemed too tightened around his finger. So she wasn't lying, she was a virgin.

Elena tried to pull away, but Damon gripped her shoulder preventing her from moving. After a while, Elena relaxed and Damon used that opportunity to remove his finger and take off his pants.

Elena's eyes widened when he saw his growing cock that was supposed to fit inside her?

"It won't fit," she fumbled, "It's too big and I'm too small . . . down there."

"It will fit," he said trying to be patient. "Elena, do you trust me?"

She closed her eyes. "No."

"Close enough." He position himself at her entrance and gripped her hips, refusing to go slow. He trust into her breaking her hymen in the process, his eyes close as he started thrusting into her. She was so tight and her hot, wet core tightened around him with each thrust. He gripped her hips firmly refusing to let her move, his hands slowly squeezing her thighs.

Meanwhile, Elena was trying to hold back her tears and her entire body shook. She could feel Damon thrusting into her, her hips moving harshly to catch up to his speed. He had broken her hymen rather harshly and it had hurt her.

"Stop." She choked out. "Please, it hurts."

"Elena," he hissed. "Elena, stop crying, stop being dramatic."

"It hurt, you jerk." She snapped.

"Of course it was supposed to hurt, precious." Damon said exasperated. "You were a virgin the first time is supposed to be painful." He approached her again, but Elena scooted away. "Elena, I bought you so I can have you whenever I want-"

"Not tonight please," Elena heard herself begging. "Just leave me alone."

For a long time Damon didn't say anything, he got up from the bed, annoyed. "Fine, you win just so that I don't have to hear your pathetic crying."

Elena winced as he closed the door, she didn't want to hurt him, but she didn't want to feel pain either. It hadn't been like Katherine's romance novels. Sighing she slowly got up and crumbled the sheets before throwing them to the floor. She went to the closet and grabbed a nightgown. She felt like she was going to need a lot more of these.

* * *

><p>The next morning at breakfast, Elena was in a daze as she went downstairs. Damon had left before dawn while she had slept, her dry tears stuck to her cheeks. She felt a little tender in her private region, but her maid had warmed up a bath and she felt almost normal.<p>

When she reached downstairs she saw Damon already eating breakfast, Elena flushed thinking of their night together, if felt weird that just hours before they had been completely naked and now both of them were fully dressed. Him in his usual dark clothes and Elena in a pretty blue dress sprinkled with pink flowers.

"Good morning." She managed to say.

"Good morning," Damon said as the maid refilled his coffee. "I trust that you slept well."

"I did . . . for most of the night." She waited until the maid left to ask. "Last night, since you're a vampire why didn't you-"

"Drink from you?" Damon guessed. "I was tempted believe me, but if I did I would have to heal you and I don't want to risk you turning into a vampire."

"I would never turn myself into a vampire." She said bitterly.

"Well, you're one of the rare ones." Damon said. He walked towards her and pulled up her dress and petticoats much to her embarrassment. Were they really going to have sex in the dining room? Shh," he said as he stumbled with her underwear. Damon used his finger to rub her clit in slow, circular motions. Elena felt her hips bucking at the rhythm and her anger disappearing. Why did his finger felt so good?

"Damon," she gave a little moan, she felt herself getting wet. She hated herself for being so weak, for being so easily controlled.

Damon removed his finger from her clit and hastily pulled back down her petticoats and skirt. "The maids." He simply said. "It would be easier if you didn't wear underwear."

"That's out of the question."

"What's wrong, Elena you keep fidgeting."

Elena looked at him with her brown doe eyes, she had been wanting to ask this question. "Can I go outside today?"

"The gardens, yes I told you-"

"No, not the gardens," Elena raised her voice a little. "I mean outside, I want to visit my friends-"

"No, it's dangerous." Damon interrupted.

Elena crossed her arms over her chest. "Stefan lets Lexi go."

"Yes, with him," Damon snapped. "It's too dangerous outside for you, you need to stay in the plantation."

* * *

><p>Elena was bored to tears. Damon had gone off to ride with his friends and he still hadn't returned and even Lexi, the only other female companion that she had was taking a nap. So Elena had been walking back and forth through the long and lavish decorated corridors hoping for some form on entertainment or someone to talk too, but everything looked so expensive that she wouldn't dare touch it.<p>

She sighed, she wished that she could go visit Caroline, she always looked at the bright side of things or Katherine she would distract her by talking about boys or the latest fashions. Elena couldn't help, but feel jealous of her friends the masters that had bought them were brothers which meant that they lived in the same house while Elena only had Lexi for company.

Elena pushed a door open and found herself in the library where the shelves were filled with so many books. She pulled out a worn out book that seemed to have been read many times, Frankenstein.

She had just been slipping through the first few pages when she felt a presence behind her. "Stefan." She said.

"Sorry," Stefan said sheepishly. "I didn't mean to frighten you, by all means keep reading it."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have touched it without your permission," Elena said. "Is this your library?"

Stefan nodded. "Yeah, Damon doesn't like to read much." There was an awkward silence until Elena finally spoke up.

"Stefan, I hope that you don't mind my asking, but how did you and Damon become vampires?"

"It's a long story." Stefan pulled up a chair and offered Elena a seat. "Damon and I were born and raised in Italy with our parents in the 15th century. Our mother died of consumption and our father, well let's just say he wasn't a very nice man. When were young men we were foolish and got into a carriage accident we were transferred to a small hospital more dead than alive. Damon was barely breathing he had a cracked skull and I was paralyzed from the waist down. There was a nurse there, a vampire called Rose she fed us her blood and then she killed us."

"She killed you why?" Elena asked bewildered. "The blood should have healed you."

"I think she felt sorry for us," Stefan admitted. "And besides, people would question her on why we had healed so fast, in the end it was a good move."

"Do you like being a vampire?"

"Well, I don't love it," Stefan said grimly. "But I can't complain, Miss Elena about Damon, I'm sorry if he's been . . . horrible, he didn't use to be like this."

"It's ok, Stefan I'm not blaming you." Elena patted his hand. "Thank you for telling me your story."

-End of Chapter Five-


	6. Garden

6

Garden

* * *

><p>"Everything is just so," Elena's eyes traveled through the market place. "Pretty." She knew the word, couldn't explain the beauty of the outdoor market place where everyone did their shopping. Damon tired of Elena's pouting and puppy dog looks had finally relented in taking her out.<p>

Elena was a bit annoyed that Damon had decided to tag along at first, but he was actually pretty patient and he didn't seem to care at how many booths Elena stopped by a long as she didn't leave his sight.

The outdoor market place was the most beautiful place that Elena had ever seen, it was several booths together that sold all kind of things from scented soaps and candles, to jewelry, and as many dresses a girl could want.

Elena's eyes caught a dress on display, it was a beautiful silk taffeta gown with many elegant ruffles, it was the color of gold and Elena couldn't help but think how beautiful it would look with black gloves and maybe a brooch or something. She sighed, though it was probably expensive and Damon had already bought her some pretty new dresses and stockings.

Damon saw her looking at the dress. "Just take it, Elena. You like it."

She flushed. "No, really, I don't need a ball gown-"

"We'll take it," Damon snapped at the saleslady. "Besides, you're probably going to need it soon."

Elena looked confused.

"I'll tell you later."

* * *

><p>After the maid had put her clothes away, Elena went outside, it was such a beautiful day to be cooped up inside. Damon had gone to the saloon with his friends and had even dragged Stefan along, so only Lexi and she were at home. These were the time that Elena wished that she had someone to talk to. Not that she enjoyed Damon's company but it was better than being alone, besides it was still two hours before dinner time and much too early to go to bed.<p>

Elena was walking by the neatly decorated gardens when she paused. All though everything else in the plantation seemed to be perfect, there was one thing that didn't fit. It was a circular piece of shrub behind two large trees that Elena guessed was a garden, but that it had been improperly maintained.

Elena walked towards it to get a closer look and saw that it wasn't that bad, she just needed to pull out a couple of weeds and plant some seeds and it would be beautiful, it would probably be a cozy reading corner. Mother had always said that gardening was a good pastime, back at home they had, had servants and she could probably order some servants now, but she wanted to do it herself.

She kneeled down on the ground, ignoring the fact that she was dirtying her pink dress and started pulling out the stubborn weeds. All the gripping hurt, her delicate hands, but it was worth it when she saw how neat it was.

"What are you doing?" Lexi peered at her curiously.

"Lexi," she looked up. "I was just re planting this garden...do you want to help?"

Much to her surprise Lexi said yes and kneeled besides her and started pulling out weeds.

"It's going to be dirty work." She warned.

Lexi shrugged. "I don't mind." Both girls worked tirelessly and in silence until Elena asked her.

"Lexi do you miss your family?"

She shook her head. "I don't have any family left, my parents and my brother died of influenza that's why I had to work."

"I'm sorry." Elena whispered, she hadn't known that.

"It's ok, it happened a long time ago. Do you miss your family?"

She nodded. "Sometimes so much it hurts." Elena shook her head, she didn't want to start crying again. "Have you and Stefan had . . . relationships?"

Lexi shook her head. "No, I believe that he loves me like a friend and not a lover, and I enjoy the fact that he is kind to me and respects me. Why have you and Damon-"

"Once." She bit her lip, but didn't mention the spanking, it was too embarrassing. "It hurt so much, I cried."

"They say it hurts the first time, perhaps he will be gentler next time." She wiped the sweat off her brow. "The sun is too hot, I think I'll go inside for some lemonade, do your want to some."

She shook her head. "I'll stay here."

Even after left Elena continued to work, she didn't know for how long, she only knew that the sun was beating down her back, her back hurt, she was dirty, and her hands stung from pulling so much weeds.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Damon shouted as he pulled her up, it took Elena a moment to realize that it was almost dark out, way past dinner time. Damon looked disgusted when he saw her and Elena didn't blame him her dress was dirty, her hands raw with a couple of blisters, and her skin was red and sore for being in the sun for too long. "Why are you doing yard work like a low class servant? Look at you, I've been waiting for you for over an hour only to find out that you were playing in the dirt."

"I wasn't playing," Elena snapped moodily. "I was working on the garden."

"We have servants for that."

"I wanted to do it by myself."

Damon opened his mouth to argue, but he saw the stubborn look on Elena's face. "Fine, but you need a bath and I have some lotion for the sun burns and blisters."

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" Elena hissed at him as he practically pushed her inside the bathroom and turned on the faucet of the tub. "I can clean up myself."<p>

Damon ignored her as he started removing the dirty dress and the sweaty under clothes until she was fully naked, Elena was still embarrassed, but not as much as before. "Get in." he ordered. Elena did as she was told and the warm water stung on her skin.

"That's what being all day in the sun does to you." He said noticing her winced. "Give me your hand."

Elena gave it to him as he immediately started massaging the blisters with a blue colored lotion until she couldn't feel the pain anymore.

"What did you mean?"

"What are you talking about?"

"What you said before." She rested the back of head on the tub. "About how I would need the gold dress later on."

"Oh," he said. "The Mikaelsons, the ones who founded this city and the ones that bought your friends Kathy and Carol-"

"Katherine and Caroline," Elena pointed out.

"Well, them." Damon said. "They are throwing a ball the following weekend and they have invited us."

-End of Chapter Six-


	7. The Ball

7

The Ball

* * *

><p>"Miss Gilbert, please stop moving," Katie, her maid tried to hide her annoyance, but she was obviously failing and Elena couldn't blame her, she was so excited that she was squirming all over the place. She was going to a ball, an actual ball.<p>

She didn't know what to expect at a human-vampire ball, but hopefully it wouldn't be that different from the balls back home. She was wearing her new gold dress that showed off her tiny waist, along with the black silk gloves that were perfect for it.

In her jewelry box she had found a necklace and earrings made of black diamonds that adorned her neck and ears. Katie had done her makeup and had styled her hair in loose waves.

"Am I done, Katie?" she asked, she couldn't wait to get out of this house.

"Yes," Katie said as she took one last look. "You're done."

"Thank you." She lifted up her dress slightly and exited her room, she was surprise when she saw Damon waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. He didn't say anything, he simply stared at her as if he had never seen her before.

"Damon, are you all right?"

That snapped Damon out of his thoughts. "You're late." He offered his arm so that they could walk towards the carriage together. "And you look lovely." He said after a while.

Elena was surprise by the compliment that she could hardly say yes, instead she simply said. "You look nice too." Dashing, might have been a better word, he was wearing a simple tux, but he looked different than other men, more sure of himself.

She looked back at the empty house. "Aren't Lexi and Stefan coming?"

"Nope," he said as she held her by the waist and helped her up into the carriage. "Parties aren't really my brother's scene and he asked Lexi to keep him company."

* * *

><p>The Mikaelson home was even more extraordinary than the Salvatore plantation because they were its founders, it reminded Elena of the home of a queen. It seemed like rooms and hallway never seemed to end it was like a beautiful, ornamented dream that was filled with paintings, little pillows, and several books. There was already a large buffet table filled with food and desserts and an open bar for the gentlemen.<p>

There were several guests already and Rebekah, Klaus, and Elijah were greeting their guests.

"Mr. Salvatore, Miss Gilbert we are so pleased that you could join us." Elijah greeted them warmly and Elena was flattered that he could remember her name.

"Thank you for inviting us." Elena said shyly.

"At least this one has manners," Klaus said. "Unlike you Bekah."

"Oh shut up, Nik!" the blond snapped before she turned to Elena. "I'm Rebekah."

They exchanged pleasantries for a few minutes until Damon whispered in her ear. "Go find your friends." She looked at him, wondering if he was joking but he simply winked.

Elena gave him a grateful smile as she picked up her skirts in search of her friends. Perhaps Damon wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

><p>Elena felt relief when she saw Caroline and Katherine sitting in a couch for two. Katherine was dressed in a purple silk dress with her elegant curls and a little feather in her hair, while Caroline was wearing a beautiful green sapphire dress with a little headband in her golden hair.<p>

"Elena," she squealed. "You look so beautiful!"

"You too," she looked at Katherine who she saw was wincing with every move. "Are you ok Kat?"

"Oh, don't mind her," Caroline gave a little giggle. "She's just sore and moody, but it's her fault she keeps making Elijah angry when he is so much easier to please than Klaus."

Katherine gave her a dirty glare.

Elena looked confused, because Caroline explained. "Katherine has been making Elijah angry all week when she knows he's been stressed and she was refusing to wear a corset and that finally made Elijah snap, I keep warning her, but she doesn't listen, it's like she enjoys being spanked."

"He didn't have to paddle me so hard!" Katherine fumed. "I won't be able to sit down for a week."

Elena had a hard time imagining the stiff, polite Elijah with the sassy and flighty Katherine, but if someone could control Katherine it would probably be Elijah.

"Oh, please." Katherine replied hotly. "I can't be the only one getting spanked, Caroline has Klaus wrapped around her little finger, but what about you, Elena?"

Elena blushed. "Only once, the first night when I refuse to sleep with him and I slapped him. But only once."

"Lucky." Muttered Katherine.

"Oh, good." Caroline said. "We're moving on to our first nights."

"You want to talk about it," Elena asked as she looked around. "Here with vampires with super hearing."

"All right," Caroline relented. "Some other time just us girls, do you like my little headband? Klaus brought it from me from France."

* * *

><p>"Another brandy gentleman?" Klaus offered towards his friends at the bar. "I know my brother sure needs one after dealing with his little vixen of a slave."<p>

"At least I'm not bossed by mine." He said coolly. "At least I can have the upper hand on Katherine."

Klaus became a crimson shade and threw an angry look at Elijah.

"Big brothers can be pain, can't they?" Damon gave a slight smirk to Klaus as he approached him.

Klaus snorted in response. "Speaking of brothers where is yours?"

"At home being boring."

"Figures." He looked back to where the girls were chatting. Damon couldn't help but noticed that Elena's cheeks were flushed from happiness. Damon had never seen her so happy, it suited her. "Your slave is rather pretty, though I prefer blonds, how is she in the bedroom?"

"Hard to tell." Damon frowned. "We've only done it once."

Klaus eyes widened in mock surprise. "Damon Salvatore nice to a lady? Any reason why you haven't forced her into your bed?"

"Because she bursts into tears every time I get near her." Damon snapped.

"Now no need to get so impatient, just be your lovely, charming self."

"What about you and Caroline?" he arched an eyebrow. "Or is she just a pit stop like all the others."

Klaus took a sip of his drink. "Hard to say, though she certainly knows how to play her cards well."

* * *

><p>"Oh, the dancing is starting!" there was an large amount of giggling as the orchestra started playing the jolly music and Elena suddenly found herself alone as Caroline and Katherine were taken by the respective partners.<p>

Elena started tapping her foot to the rhythm, oh how she wished that somebody would ask her to dance. Damon noticed the little motion that she was doing with her feet. He gave an exaggerated bow. "Miss Gilbert."

Elena happily grabbed his hand, forgetting everything. She was glad that even though she was surrounded by vampires the dances were the same, they did some waltzes and then some fast little dances.

"This party is amazing," Elena echoed as Damon wrapped an arm around her waist, one of his hands was entwined with her's.

"It's funny."

"What's funny?"

"That you have any other emotions other than pouting and feeling sorry for yourself." He said.

"Well, you weren't much of a gentleman." She huffed.

"And you playing in the dirt doesn't make you a lady."

"I wasn't playing I was-"Damon cut her off by planting a quick kiss on her lips.

Elena blushed. "Why did."

"To make you quiet."

* * *

><p>Elena was disappointed when the ball ended at midnight and after a series of quick goodbyes they found their way back to the carriage and on their way home. It had been such a fun evening with dancing and champagne and friends, Elena wished that there would be another soon.<p>

Damon noticed this on the way home. "There will be other balls, Elena." There was a light sarcasm in his tone. "The season is just starting."

"I know." She lied as she looked around the streets, she frowned when she looked down an alley, and it looks so dark and forbidding unlike the others. "Damon, what is that? Where does that lead to?"

There was an iron grip on her wrist at once. "Elena, listen to me because I will only tell you once, you must never go in there."

"I won't," she squirmed. "Damon, you're hurting me."

Damon released his grip. "That place is dangerous, and it's no place that a young lady should go."

-End of Chapter Seven-


	8. Red Room

8

Red Room

* * *

><p>Elena was deeply asleep when she suddenly felt someone fondling her breast. Her brown eyes opened as she looked around confused. "It's me," Damon whispered, his cheek rubbing against her own. His cheek felt rough against her pale one. "Are you ready to try again?"<p>

She gave a slow nod, perhaps this time it wouldn't hurt so much. She had to at least try. She felt as Damon removed her nightgown until she was completely naked. Elena's cheeks were flushed bright red as she realized that he was completely naked as well. His manhood was fully erect and his eyes seemed to grown wild as he saw her.

"Don't be afraid." He whispered as he started kissing her while fondling her breasts. She could feel her nipples getting hard as he played with them. His touch was seductive and enjoyable.

Elena gave a little moan which cause Damon to smirk. He gave her nipple a little bite and Elena felt a wave of pleasure in her belly. How did Damon make her feel this way?

He lowered his hand to her folds, his fingers entered her wet, slick folds with ease as Elena started moving her hips to follow his rhythm. For some reason it didn't hurt as much today, it was almost pleasurable. Damon started playing with her swollen clit as he started teasing it by rubbing it in small circles.

"Damon," she whispered, she could feel her excitement growing.

"I know," Damon said, knowing what she was about say. He grabbed her dainty hand. "Touch me, Elena."

There was a small amount of fear on her face, but she bravely approached him as she ran her had through his cock, playing with the tip slightly. Damon closed his eyes as he groaned, he pressed Elena against the bed as he started kissing her, his hands on her hips.

Elena gave a small yelp of pleasure and Damon thrust into her several times without taking a break. Her entire body quivered as he entered her, her cheeks flushed red, as her body seemed to be filled with energy.

Damon rested his head against her chest as he gave a low sigh. "Oh, Elena. My Elena."

* * *

><p>Elena was in a sort of a daze when she walked into the dining room early the next morning for breakfast. As much as she wanted to think about something else, her mind remained on that night. She honestly could remember every touch, every lick, and every whimper.<p>

It hadn't been the repeat of that horrible first night, this had been much better. When she entered the dining room, breakfast was laid out like it usually was, but there was one thing missing. Damon.

Damon was usually already in the dining room, by the time that she arrived, so it was unusual not to see him there. "Your tea, miss," the maid put a cup of tea in front of Elena.

"Thank you," she smiled. "Where is Mr. Salvatore? Is he taking his breakfast upstairs?"

A flash of uncertainty flashed over the maid's face. "Ah, no he," she trailed off and instead place an invitation with pale pink girly decorations on the table. "This came for you, miss."

Elena curiously took the invitation as she opened it. She smiled when she read the invitation. It was an invitation to Katherine's birthday party. It was tomorrow afternoon and it was going to be a luncheon party.

She grinned happily, it didn't matter if they were in a strange vampire city, and nothing would change at all, now if only Damon was human, then perhaps they could have children-

She shook her head. It was too early for that thought, besides Damon was not the kind of man she had ever pictured having children with. Besides he was a vampire. A party! She wondered what she would give Katherine maybe a couple of hair ribbons that would look so lovely with her dark hair or a little feathered hat, it was so nice of Elijah to throw her a party even if Katherine angered him a lot.

Elena paused, wait she needed to ask Damon if she could go, she didn't think he would mind, she imagine it would be mostly women at the luncheon. Elena finished her breakfast quickly, barely tasting her oatmeal as she walked towards Damon's room.

Elena paused curiously, she had never been in Damon's room before, and she imagine it was a very dark room. She knocked on the door, but there wasn't a clear response, only grunts. Elena took that as an invitation to enter.

She pushed the door open and realized that there were clothes all over the room, and there wasn't just one lump on the bed, but two. She froze as she recognize Damon's dark hair, the woman that was with him, lifted up her head she had green eyes and long, dark red hair. She tried to cover herself up with her sheet.

"Elena," Damon said dazedly. "You should have knocked."

"I did," Elena tried to keep her voice from quivering, though she could feel her anger at Damon being with another women. She knew that they weren't married, she wasn't even his lover, she was only a slave and so Damon could have any women he wanted. Still, she didn't know why, but the thought made her terribly angry. "You didn't hear."

"Damon," the woman said annoyed.

"I'll leave you two alone," Elena said coldly, still holding the invitation. "Elijah invited me to Katherine's birthday party, may I go."

Damon cocked his head as he studied Elena's face. He had gotten quite good at reading Elena's facial expressions. She looked upset and she was looking at Melanie like she wanted to rip her hair out. She gave a little huff of impatience. "Yes, you may go." He said. "I'll talk to Elijah."

Elena gave him a curt nod as she turned around, her skirts dancing behind her.

-End of Chapter Eight-


	9. Jealousy

9

Jealousy

* * *

><p>Elena choose to wear a tight, navy blue dress with a ribbon at the collar to go with her mood , while tying her brown hair into a simple braid. Her thoughts were all over the place, and even though she tried to think about something else, her mind was still on Damon.<p>

She hadn't spoken to him since yesterday morning when he had found him and the red head together and he hadn't tried to speak to her either, not that Elena cared. Oh, all right she cared but just a little.

She wondered if the red head was a vampire or a human, she guessed she was a vampire because Elena had noticed some faint fingernails marks that had been healing before she had covered herself. Elena sighed, she was not going to think about Damon she was going to think about having fun and wishing Katherine a happy birthday and that was all.

She grabbed the present wrapped in pale, pink paper (she had bought Katherine a few accessories for her hair that she knew that she would love) and headed downstairs. She was just entering her carriage when Damon arrived at the same time and got off his horse.

"Are you on your way to your party?" he asked.

Elena nodded, even though she was upset at him she couldn't help but notice how handsome he was, the sun made his eyes look bluer if that was even possible.

"Let me help you," Elena didn't argue as he wrapped him hands around her waist and helped her into the carriage. "Be back before sundown and don't drink too much champagne."

Elena turned her head slightly, refusing to face him. "I won't."

* * *

><p>Katherine's luncheon party was being celebrated in the Mikaelson' beautiful garden. There were dozens of tables with elaborated flower decorations, another table filled with food, and another table where the presents were placed and along with it a beautiful white cake with pink sugar roses.<p>

Like Elena had guessed the guests were all female, if Damon was possessive, she guessed that the Mikaelson brothers were too, not to mention that Katherine had a tendency to flirt with anything male.

"You came," Katherine squeezed her so hard, that the little hat that she was wearing perched a little forward. Elena hugged her back in surprise, back in Mystic Falls Katherine and Elena hadn't exactly been enemies, but Katherine had never paid much attention to her. It seems that she thought differently now that there were only a handful of them.

"Happy birthday," she said breathlessly as she handed her the present and led Elena back to one of the tables where Rebekah and Caroline were. "You meet Rebekah at the ball, right Elena?"

Rebekah nodded. "Yes, we meet, sit down Elena, and are you hungry? Would you like a pastry? I've been a vampire for so long that I often forget that humans need to eat."

Elena took a small cupcake for the tray that Rebekah had handed her and took a small bite, the sugar calmed down her nervousness. She looked around the garden and recognize some of the guests, but others were unfamiliar to her.

Her eyes focused on Katherine and Elijah. Elijah had pulled Katherine aside and was giving her a small brown puppy with a pink ribbon on the collar. Katherine was squealing in happiness as she stood on her tippy toes and gave Elijah a kiss.

Elena blushed as she looked down.

"Positively sickening isn't it?" Rebekah said reading her mind as she looked at her brother and Katherine. "They've been like this for days."

"Are they always this affectionate?" Elena asked. She couldn't imagine her and Damon doing half of the things that Katherine and Elijah were doing.

Caroline giggled. "Recently, they both have gotten to know each other better. Elijah is an old fashion gentleman and you know what a charmer Katherine can be, she loves teasing him. I'm going to get some punch."

When Caroline left, Elena turned to Rebekah and forced herself to ask the question that she had been dying to ask. "Rebekah, can I ask you something?"

Rebekah nodded.

"Is it normal, for a master, like Damon for him to have more than one mistress? A vampire mistress perhaps?"

She nodded. "Yes, slaves are expensive and vampire mistresses are used if the slave is sick or until they can satisfy them sexually," she saw Elena's upset face and said quickly. "Don't fret love, you're new, you'll learn. Just be patient."

"It's hard to be, sometimes." She moodily replied. "It's just makes me feel like I'm worth . . . nothing when he's with someone else."

Rebekah laughed. "You sound jealous."

Elena frowned. "I'm not jealous, I'm just-"she trailed off not knowing the right word, and to escape Rebekah's knowing glance she stood up. "I'm hungry."

* * *

><p>Katherine's luncheon party turned out to be a success, there was food, gossip, Caroline taught them all how to play croquet while Katherine showed off her new puppy. Most of all there was French champagne.<p>

Elena had only tasted champagne once, but French champagne tasted even better, it felt silky and bubbly on her tongue, and with each sip she could feel her problems melting away and everything was starting to look different.

". . . I think she's drunk. . ."

"The carriage. . . "

"Home."

"Elena, sweetie," Rebekah was slapping her face slightly and Elena realized that she was inside the carriage. How had she gotten there?

"Bekah?"

"You have had too much to drink." Rebekah said. "Our driver will take you home."

"Home." Elena slurred as she leaned back against the seat and closed her eyes.

-End of Chapter Nine-


	10. Matters of the Heart

10

Matters of the Heart

* * *

><p>The carriage stopped short in front of the Salvatore house, but Elena didn't feel it, in fact she was halfway between asleep and awake, not to mention that everything seemed to be spinning because of the champagne.<p>

The Mikaelsons' coach driver stood up and opened the door and saw Elena half slumped between the seats, looking at her fingers with immense curiosity. "Miss Gilbert, are you all right?"

"Never been better, Henry." She slurred.

"It's Miller, miss, let me help you up-"

"No, no I can handle it," Elena managed to stand up and get out of the carriage and not once step on her dress as she walked towards the main house sort of skipping.

Miller hesitated. "Miss, really I can help-"

Elena waved her hand away. "I told you, I'm fine, go back to Rebekah . . . I never felt better."

Without looking back she continued walking back towards the house, through some sheer miracle she managed to open the door and she entered inside. It was quiet and only a few lights were on, the servants must be asleep. What times was it?

Elena's thoughts were all over the place, it was so hot and stuffy, and why couldn't they open a window. Elena was about to climb down the stairs when she pressed her cheek against the cold stair step. The cool marble felt good on her cheek. She could fall asleep here.

She was just dozing off when she felt somebody shaking her awake. "Elena," Damon was hissing in her ear. "Elena, wake up-"

"Who?" she opened one brown eye.

"It's me you little fool!" he said as he sat her up. "What are you doing sleeping on the stairs?"

"It was hot." She slurred before she burst into giggles. "Carry me!"

Damon ignored her gibberish as he studied her face. "Are you drunk?"

"Just a little tipsy," Elena giggled again as she tried walking up the stairs, but almost ended up tripping when she stepped on her skirt. "Opps."

"Here, let me help you." Damon held her steady as they walked up the stairs. "How much champagne did you drink?

"A lot." Elena said. "It tasted so good, like candy."

Damon murmured something under his breath.

"Damon," Elena pouted. "I don't want you seeing that girl anymore . . . the red head, I don't want her here. I don't want her touching you, why does she have to touch you, I thought I was the only one."

Damon frowned. "You're upset about Ella?"

"Who?" Elena was confused. "Why are you with her, if you're with me, I know I'm not that good at . . . sex, but that doesn't give you the right . . . I don't want you with her. Did I already say that?"

"You did." Damon said as he opened the door to her room and helped her take off her dress and corset. "Anything else I should be aware off."

"Yes," Elena said in complete seriousness. "Why do you hate me?"

Damon looked taken back. "I don't hate you."

"Yes, you do that's why you make me so unhappy," she said. "Katherine . . . Caroline . . . Lexi are so happy, why can't I be happy too. You're so awful to me sometimes. ..Why can't you be nicer?" she drowned off as she felt back into her pillow and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, sunshine."<p>

Elena's eyes shot open as she looked around half scared and looked at Damon who was smirking at her and sleeping next to her. Her head was pounding and she could barely remember what had happened after Katherine's party. "Damon, what happened?"

"Don't you remember anything?" he raised an eyebrow. "Not even your little confession?"

Elena flushed. "What did I say? If I said something inappropriate-"

"No, all of your dirty little secrets are safe with me," Damon smirked. "I have to ask though I was a little surprise that you were jealous of Ella."

"Ella?"

"The red head girl, you were pouting about? You don't remember last night's conversation at all, do you?"

She shook her head. "Why is she-I mean why do you-"

"Why am I with her?" he guessed. "You just seem uncomfortable with the whole physical relationship, I wanted to give you time to get used to it."

"You could help me get used to it," she said flushing. "If you want I mean."

Damon raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Really," she whispered. Damon started peeling her clothes off giving her soft kisses down the base of her neck causing butterflies to appear in Elena's stomach. She gave a little moan as Damon reached her breasts.

She ran her hands through his dark hair, Damon lowered himself on top of her. Elena flushed. "What are you doing?"

"Pleasuring you," Damon ran his tongue through her wet folds, his tongue concentration on the little bud of nerves. Elena tasted both sweet and salty at the same time. It was perfection.

He gave her clit a tiny bite and Elena shivered as a sweet moan escaped her mouth. "Oh."

Damon raised his head. "Do you like it?"

She nodded. "Can I do . . . the same thing to you?"

"Do you want too?" she nodded as she stared at his growing cock. Elena wasn't sure where to begin, Damon gently guided her mouth to the tip of his cock, and Elena started placing small kisses down the length. She started teasing him by giving it, little teasing licks with her tongue before taking the length inside her mouth, her tongue fondling it.

Damon ran his hands though her dark hair before he pulled her back. "That's enough for this morning." He smiled. "I don't think the champagne made you feel all that well."

"It didn't." she said sheepishly. "I just want to lie down, you can stay . . . if you want too."

"Tell me about your family," Damon asked as he leaned back against the pillow.

Elena looked confused. "My family? You want to know about them?"

He nodded.

Elena smiled. "Well, my mother and father are still alive, I have a little brother Jeremy who gets into trouble a lot-"

Damon noticed that when she talked about her family, her face lightened up and she would smile the most beautiful smile.

-End of Chapter Ten-

Thanks for your reviews!


	11. Courting

11

Courting

* * *

><p><em>A few months later. . .<em>

"What is this called again?" Elena asked Damon as they walked through the streets of the market place. Three months had passed in almost a blink of an eye and she would be lying to herself if she said that she wasn't getting used to the vampire city.

There were often parties, dinners, and musicales that often distracted Elena from her home sickness and Elena had also seen a change in Damon. He was much kinder to her, though still strict on some things, but he was no longer as intimidating and he even took her out sometimes.

Their sex life had also greatly improved and Elena had almost stopped being so shy and becoming more bold and even flirty. She was happy to report that since that awful morning she had not seen red head.

"Madelienes," Damon explained as he motioned towards the fluffy, sweet pastries that they had bought. "They are little cakes from France."

"Well, they are delicious," in fact Elena couldn't stop stuffing them in her face much to Damon's amusement. While they waited for the carriage, her eyes once again traveled towards the long alley that was dark even in the bright sun. She frowned when she remembered when she first saw the alley, the night of the ball.

Damon had told her never to go in there, but he had never explained why. She turned to him, he seemed to be in a good mood. "Damon, what is that," she saw that Damon was going to say no. "Please just tell me, I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Everyone already knows," Damon said sarcastically. "And that's the Dark Alley."

Elena snorted. "What an original name."

"If you're going to laugh then I'm not going to tell you." Damon snapped and Elena shut up. "When you were auctioned all slaves were bought off, but in other auctions there are some slaves left over. They take them to the Dark Alley."

"Is it a whore house?" Elena blurted out.

Damon shook his head. "No, they become a different type of slaves-blood slaves. As you noticed we don't feed on our slaves, instead we go here when we get tired of blood bags and want something fresh. No slaves are allowed."

"I wasn't going to go in," Elena said exasperated. "So the blood slaves . . . the vampires just drink from them."

He nodded. "They don't really count as people, more like food. Promise me that you will never go in there."

Elena took one last look back as Damon helped her inside the carriage. "I promise."

* * *

><p>Elena had been entering the kitchen to ask the servants if they had any more of the French pastries and she was surprise when she found Lexi huddled near the cupboard piling food inside a picnic basket and milk.<p>

"What are you doing?"

"Elena, you scared me," a look of uncertainty passed on her face.

"What are you doing with all this food?" Elena asked. It was too much for a picnic. She saw that Lexi wasn't budging. "Lexi, I won't tell anyone I swear. Who is the food for? Where are you taking it too?"

"I'm taking it to the Market Place." Lexi said slowly.

"Stefan, let's you go alone?" Even Caroline who had Klaus wrapped around her little finger couldn't leave the house without a chaperone.

Lexi narrowed her eyes. "Stefan trusts me," her looks softened. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be upset at you, and I'm taking them to the blood slaves in the Dark Alley."

Elena's eyes widened. "I thought other slaves weren't allowed inside."

"They aren't." Lexi said as she closed down the picnic basket. "But you should see them, Elena they are miserable and they hardly give them enough to drink and eat and we have so many food." She lowered her eyes. "Stefan would be upset that I'm taking advantage of his generosity, but I can't just not do anything, promise me that you won't tell anyone."

"I won't," Elena squeezed her hand, feeling guilty that she wasn't doing the same. "Your secret is safe with me. You're a good person, Lexi."

* * *

><p>"<em>Merci,"<em> the French easily rolled on Damon's tongue after years of speaking the language. He and Elena were lying next to each other on Elena's bed, while Damon tried to teach her a few phases in French. "It means thank you."

"_Merci,"_ Elena clumsily returned back.

Damon smirked. "Your French is awful, how did you even finish finishing school?"

Elena whacked him with a pillow. "I'm trying, French isn't exactly an easy language." She hesitated "How do you say I love you?"

"_Je t'aime." _

Before the courage left her, Elena planted a kiss on Damon's lips. "_Je t'aime, Damon."_

-End of Chapter Eleven-


	12. Wish

12

Wish

* * *

><p>I love you.<p>

Damon had heard the words before, but they had never sounded as sweeter as when they came out of Elena's mouth. They were sincere and innocent and so full of love. Damon only wished that he had the courage to say the words to her too, though Elena didn't seem too upset by that. That was one of the things he liked about her, she knew how to be patient. The fall season had quickly ended and winter was coming. It was only a week before Christmas Eve, when Damon announced that he wanted to have a Christmas party.

"A Christmas party?" Elena asked as she looked up from her breakfast. "You want to throw a party?"

Damon nodded. "Rebekah Mikaelson usually throws it, but she went to Paris with her new lover and Klaus and Caroline left for London. Stefan took Lexi to New York the only Mikaelsons that are here are Elijah and Katherine and since Elijah threw the ball, I thought-"

"That we could throw the holiday party," Elena nodded, she had helped her mother plan hundreds of parties before she had been taken, "What do you want me to do?"

Damon shook his head. "You don't have to worry about a thing-"

"No, I want to help plan the party," Elena crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly. "I'm the lady of the house so it's my duty to plan the celebrations."

Damon gave her an amused smile. "All right lady of the house, I'll leave the party planning to you, spare no expense."

* * *

><p>So for the rest of the week, Elena was busy picking out decorations and music and discussing the food and sweets with the cooks. She made Damon got out in the bitter cold and pick a tree and ordered the servants to decorated it in a precise way like a drill sergeant. Even though Elena was having fun, planning a holiday party at such short notice was exhausting and she fell to her bed tired every night, much to Damon's misfortune.<p>

Elena couldn't help but feel that everything was worth it, when the first guests started arriving the evening of the party and Damon and she were greeting them at the door. Damon was dressed in his usual elegant black, but Elena had opted to wear a tight, red velvet dress with white lace around the hem of her skirt and collar, her dark hair was in a loose bun with a red ribbon that matched the color of her lipstick.

"What a pretty, little slave you have," a tall, dark hair man said. "What's your name sweet little thing?"

"Elena," Elena said shyly.

"Beautiful name, fit for an angel." He smiled. "I'm Mason. You don't mind if I dance with the hostess do you?"

"Not at all, Mason." Damon gave him a brittle smile as he took Elena away. The truth was that he did mind, Mason had the habit of being flirty and leaving him alone with Elena made him uncomfortable.

Damon couldn't help, but watch with growing fury and annoyance as Mason and Elena dance and all though Elena was polite, it was clear that Mason was making her uncomfortable.

"Excuse me, Mason." Damon cut him short, saving Elena. "But the hostess and I have some things to discuss."

Mason nodded. "Of course, save me a dance for later won't you Miss Elena? I think I'll go dance with Miss Katherine now."

"Like Elijah will ever let Mason go with Katherine." Damon snorted as he pulled Elena's hand, "Come with me."

"Where are we going?" Elena giggled as Damon took her to one of the extra kitchens that was empty and pressed her against the wall and started kissing her.

"I've been wanting to this all week," he admitted as he cupped her breast. "But you've been too busy."

"Surely you can last a week," Elena said, her cheeks flushed as she felt a shiver run down her spine as she felt Damon pulling up her skirts and pulling down her underwear. He started fondling her thigh.

Elena felt herself getting excited, she bit her lip, "Damon, no we can't, they are going to see us-"

"No they won't, trust me." Damon murmured in her ear as he started kissing her again, he didn't remove her dress thankfully, and he simply used the extra cloth to shield them. Elena gripped the back of Damon's neck as he thrust into her, their hips moving at the same rhythm, as Elena's hand started exploring Damon's body. She wanted to take off his clothes and-

"Miss Gilbert," a servant knocked on the door. "Are you ill? The guests are asking for you."

"I'm fine, Martha," Elena called out. "I'll be right there."

She put up her underwear and pulled down her skirts and took the ribbon that Damon was clutching in his hand and smiled at him. "We'll finish this later."

* * *

><p>The party ended around one in the morning and as much as Elena had enjoyed the party she was glad when the last morsel of food had been eaten and the last goodbye had been said. Having parties was fun, but it was hard playing hostess especially since she didn't have much experience planning parties.<p>

Once the doors had been closed and the servants excused themselves, Damon and Elena were finally alone. Damon wrapped his arms around Elena's waist and started kissing her neck.

"Damon," Elena giggled. "Someone could be watching."

"Well, let them watch." Damon gave her a mischievous smile. "Unless you want to sneak around again."

Elena blushed. "Or maybe we can just take it up to my bedroom." She added coyly.

"Another brilliant suggestion, Miss Gilbert, but first I need to give you your Christmas present."

Elena's smile faded and she looked embarrassed. "Oh, no, Damon you didn't have to get me anything. I didn't even give you a present-"

"You don't have too, my treat." He looked awkward for a second. "Your first holiday without your parents must be difficult and well, I know a present won't solve things, but I can make it easier."

"Oh," Elena let out a small sound. To be truthful, she hadn't once thought about her parents today. Did that make her a bad person? She had been having so much fun that she had forgotten that for the first time ever since she was a baby she hadn't celebrated the holidays with her parents. Did that make her a bad daughter?

If Damon noticed her discomfort, he didn't show it instead he disappeared from the room and came back carrying a medium size box wrapped in red paper with a little green ribbon, though Elena wondered why there were holes carved all over the box. "I know it's not much-"

Elena ignored Damon's speech as she started taking off the ribbon, as soon as she got the box open a tiny white kitten with big green eyes nearly jumped on her. Her torment was forgotten as she hugged the kitten. "You got me a kitten? Oh, Damon she's so sweet!" Now when Damon was out she would have a little companion.

The kitten's white fur was soft against her cheek. She already knew what she was going to name it: Ivy. Ever since she was a little girl she had wanted a kitten, but her mother hated cats, and she didn't know why, but she had always liked the name Ivy.

Elena smiled at Damon, for once forgetting that he was a vampire, Elena couldn't help but think what kind of children they would have if he could have children. They would be tall with blue eyes and mischievous smiles, they would have a house by the lake, and they would grow old together-she shook her head, thinking those thoughts were stupid, especially since Damon couldn't age or have children.

"Are you ok?" Damon asked confused.

"I'm fine," Elena assured him as she nestled Ivy under her neck. "I was just dreaming."

-End of Chapter Twelve-


	13. Blood

13

Blood

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" Damon stared curiously at Elena a few weeks later. Elena was on the floor of the main living room getting warmth up by the fire while sewing.<p>

Elena smiled while she scratched Ivy behind the ear, the kitten was lazily curled up by her toes. "I'm embroidering this handkerchief." Elena showed him the delicate sewing that she had done. She had added flowers and a bright blue hummingbird. "It's time consuming, but its pretty don't you think? Haven't you ever seen embroidering?"

Damon shook his head. "Before you and Lexi came, there weren't women who did fancy sewing."

Their conversation was stopped short when Stefan came into the room looking hurried. "Sorry," he said when Damon and Elena pulled away. "I didn't mean to interrupt, have you've see Lexi? I've looked for her everywhere and she isn't here?"

Both Damon and Elena shook their heads and Elena was glad that Damon didn't make a sarcastic remark.

Stefan looked disappointed. "Well, thank you."

"I'm going to go riding," Damon said. "Do you want to come? I could teach you with one of the ponies?"

Elena shook her head, her thoughts were still on Lexi, where could she be? She forced a smile. "It's much too cold outside, you go. I'll wait for you here."

* * *

><p>The Dark Alley, that was where she was, Elena was sure of it. She knew that Lexi hadn't gone over there in a while because she had celebrated the holidays in New York with Stefan, but she usually didn't take this long.<p>

She nervously looked outside and saw that the sun was coming down and she could hear Stefan opening and closing doors. Elena stood up, she didn't know why, but she had a dreading sensation in her belly.

She stood up and grabbed her thick winter coat and headed outside where the coachman, Gary was waiting besides the carriage.

"Afternoon, ma'am." Gary tilted his head. "Are you going to visit Miss Caroline and Miss Katherine?"

"No, Gary." Damon's paranoia had lessened and now she was allowed to go visit Katherine and Caroline by herself which she often did. "I need to go into town."

Gary's smile faded. "By yourself? Isn't Mister Damon going with you?"

Elena shook her head, trying to look confident. "No, it's just a quick errand." When Gary didn't move she said firmly. "Now."

Gary nodded as he drove Elena into town while Elena tried to control her nerves, she had never gone to town by herself. "Here." She said as she stopped two blocks away from the Dark Alley.

Gary stopped the carriage and Elena got out. "Pick me up here in half an hour."

"Yes, Miss Gilbert."

"If I last that long," she couldn't help but think as she made her way to the Dark Alley. Elena felt a shiver go down her spine as she went in, it was dark and the brick walls were crowded together so tightly that she could hardly breathe. Everything smelled like a combination of cat pee, blood, and rotten food.

Elena flinched when she heard moans coming from everywhere, she flinched when she saw arms and legs crawling out of everywhere along with begs. She hurried closer. "Lexi, Lexi!" she hissed.

After a while Lexi responded. "Elena?" she came out of a small room. "What are you doing here?"

"Me? Everyone is out there looking for you."

Lexi paled. "Is it that late already?"

"Yes," Elena urged as she pulled her forward. "Hurry, Gary will be right back-"

"Elena," she choked out and Elena froze as she stared at the large, dark skinned man standing before them and holding a whip. He gave them a cold smile and raised his whip. "Ladies."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean that you took her into town by herself?" Damon snarled at Gary. "I should rip out your heart."<p>

"She told me, I-"

"Stop stammering you fool!" Damon snapped as he gripped Gary by the shoulders. "Where did you leave her?"

"Near Madam's tea shop." Gary stuttered.

"The Dark Alley." He murmured, he knew that he should have never told Elena about that place, but why would she go there? "Don't just stand there like an idiot! Get my horse."

Damon's mind was in a frenzy as he rode his horse towards town. Elena, hadn't left that long ago, she couldn't be badly hurt could she? He stopped short when he saw a large crowd of people huddled near the Dark Alley.

"Move!" he snarled, when they did he was unprepared for what he saw. Lexi was unconscious, but remotely unharmed. Elena was on the floor, unconscious as well, but Damon could hardly recognize her, her dress was torn and there was blood all over her back and angry whip marks across her once beautiful skin.

A hot flash of anger went through Damon as he vamp flash towards Conner and threw him against the wall and kneeled down, "Elena," Damon whispered. "Elena!"

Elena didn't respond, but Damon was comforted by her breathing. She was alive. At least for now.

* * *

><p>"Bring the bandages and the rest of the supplies!" Damon barked at the women servants who had experience with nursing. He was holding Elena, trying to be careful with her back. His oldest servant, a plump, kind looking woman named Marge followed him.<p>

"What happened?" Marge asked as she gently tried removing Elena's clothes and underclothes that were stuck to her body because of the blood.

"Lexi and her were at the Dark Alley," Damon's face pale as he saw the deep marks against her skin. "Conner found them, slaves are forbidden there, knowing Elena she must have tried to protect Lexi. I stopped him, but I'm going to tear off his head right now-"

He stopped short when Elena started screaming and trashing around like a wild cat and saw Marge pressing a white cloth with some sort of liquid on her back. "Don't you dare hurt her."

"I need to clean her wounds." Marge snapped back. "I'll give you some sleeping medication, please let me do my job."

"Fine."

"Hold her. Keep her from moving." Marge ordered as Damon gripped Elena's arms and he bit his lip when she started squealing and crying out in pain as Marge started clearing her wounds and putting on bandages.

"Please don't cry," he whispered. "Please." Damon bit his wrist and blood poured out. "Come on, drink."

Elena glared at him. "No, I won't drink vampire blood."

"Elena-"

"Give her this," Marge snapped as she handed him some tea mixed with strong herbs. "It will help her fall asleep."

Damon coaxed some tea down her throat and watched in relief as Elena's eyes closed.

* * *

><p>Damon closed the door of Elena's room with a thud and when he did he ran straight into Elijah.<p>

"My apologies," Elijah said. "I didn't mean to frighten you, how is Miss Elena?"

"How did you even get up here?" Damon asked. He was in no mood to be polite. "Elena is fine, she doesn't want to drink my blood, but when she wakes up again, I'll convince her."

Elijah gave him a patient smile. "The servants let me in and you'll be happy to know that those who have harmed Miss Elena and Miss Lexi have been taken care off, I came to offer my apologies." When Damon didn't respond he handed him a small bag. "Here." When Damon looked confused he elaborated. "They are herbs, they should help her sleep when you brew them with tea, I should probably get going Katherine was worried about Elena and I should go tell her the news."

"Go right ahead." Damon said icily, apparently he was still in some form blaming Elijah since the Mikaelsons had control over everything that happened in the town.

Elijah sense the hostility as well. "Damon, may I ask you something?" when Damon didn't respond he elaborated. "Have you ever thought that Elena may be better off in her human world? I have no doubt in my mind that she is a lovely girl and you have gotten closer, but after this ordeal that she has gone through I think it would be best if she returned home to her family, to her loves ones. Away from here."

"Would you send Katherine away?" Damon snapped, knowing how attached Elijah had gotten to brunette.

"I see your point." Elijah nodded. "Good evening and once again my apologies."

Once Elijah left, Damon leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. Deep down he knew that Elijah was right, even though Elena loved him this wasn't the kind of life that Damon wanted for her.

He wanted her to be safe, and happy, and no longer in pain. He needed to take her home.

-End of Chapter Thirteen-


	14. Home

14

Home

* * *

><p>Elena felt the warm sun hit her face as well as a horrible amount of pain. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt this much pain. She felt as if someone had dropped hot coal all around her body and every time she moved she wanted to burst into tears.<p>

Her thoughts were all over the place as she tried to remember what happened. Following Lexi, getting ambushed by Connor. Connor had tried to hit Lexi and Elena had stepped in to protect her. She could remember Connor raising the whip and him laying down lash after lash. But after that what had happened?

Everything was sort of a blur. She could remember seeing Damon's face, and maybe the face of a servant, but other than that everything was a big blur and she couldn't remember anything. Elena forced herself to sit up, though she immedierly regretted it.

Even though she was wearing one of her softest nightgowns the silk was cold against her tender skin. She raised the hem of her nightgown slightly and saw that her entire body was covered in thick bandages with some kind of gooey, smelly lotion. Elena winced if her wounds looked like she felt, they were pretty ugly. She was already dreading the next time she would have to wear a corset and a tight dress, she couldn't stay in her nightgown forever.

She heard the door open and Damon came in. He looked different, Elena couldn't help but realize. Frail, in a way and nervous. His skin was pale and he looked distracted, he closed the door behind her. "You're awake."

"I'm awake." Elena responded. Why did she feel so awkward around him? It wasn't as if they were strangers.

Damon sat at the edge of her bed and caressed her hands, but Elena could tell that he was avoiding looking at her. "Do you want anything, tea or milk-"

"No," Elena said sharply, wanting answers. "Damon, what-"

"I'm taking you back home, Elena." Damon said before she could finish her sentence. When Elena looked confused he continued. "Your actual home, Mystic Falls. Not here. You don't belong here."

Elena shook her head. Yes, she missed her family, but she couldn't just leave could she? Elena was in a conflicting position. She loved her family and she loved Damon too, she did miss her town, but Ville Rogue was home too and all of her friends lived here as well. When she had first been bought she often fantasize about going home, but that was then and this is now.

"Damon, Damon look at me," Elena begged. "I know what you're doing, but the whole incident with Connor and Lexi, it wasn't you fault, please don't sent me home-"

"Elena, you almost died," Damon emphasize. "If I hadn't gone there you would be dead, you didn't see it, your entire body was covered in lashes and even in your sleep, you weren't going to let me heal you. You were going to die, Elena. I was afraid, I was afraid for you. As long as you live here, as long as you're my slave your life will be in danger," he patted her cheek. "And I can't have that, you need to go home."

"You're going to leave me?" Elena squeaked, hating how pathetic and weak she sounded. "Damon, I know you're worried, but this isn't the way-"

"It is the way, Elena." Damon said firmly, his voice hoarse. "Please don't make me compel you."

Elena's brown eyes widened at the mere though, at the beginning she had hated Damon, but things were different now. She didn't want to forget him. She didn't want to forget about the months that they had spent together.

"Damon-"

"Elena," Damon bit his wrist and blood poured out. "I made my decisions, drink please. It will help you heal faster."

Elena stubbornly looked away and Damon sighed as he coaxed his blood down her throat. Elena sputtered, but she could already feel her wounds starting to heal.

"Get some more rest," Damon said without bothering to look back at her. "We will be leaving tonight."

* * *

><p>Dressed in a navy blue dress and a small black hat, Elena looked around the lavish Salvatore house one last time. She couldn't believe that she was leaving, that she was actually saying goodbye. Elena had felt like she wanted to cry all evening. She had said her goodbyes to the servants and to Katherine and Caroline. She had also said goodbye to Lexi and Stefan who both thanked her deeply for trying to save Lexi and she even had to leave the little kitten Ivy behind, because she couldn't show up at home with a cat. Home.<p>

She knew it was selfish, that she should be looking forward to it, but she honestly couldn't think of anything more miserable right now. Back in Mystic Falls everything was like clockwork, like an endless boring party, here everything was different and exciting, though maybe that was because she was in love.

"Elena," Damon said as he stood from his place at the carriage. "We need to go."

Elena nodded, she hadn't spoken to him all day. Would they ever see each other again? Would he get a new slave? "Can I ride in the front with you?"

After a moment's hesitation, he nodded though Elena was quickly disappointed. It was a short ride and it was spend in silence. Elena felt her heart drop when she saw the familiar farms and trees that would lead to Mystic Falls.

Damon stopped short near the church, the streets were empty and Elena guessed that it must be late. Damon silently helped her out of the carriage as they both stood quiet and motionless, just staring at each other under the glow of the pale moon.

"I won't compel you," he said. "If that's what you're worried about."

Elena raised an eyebrow, her voice quivering with sarcasm. "And am I supposed to thank you, Master?"

Damon looked hurt. "Elena, you know I don't want to do this-"

"Then don't. I want to stay with you."

Damon lowered his head. "I can't, Elena I just can't. You deserve so much more. I want you to be safe. I want you to be happy. I want you to be free." He petted her cheek and kissed her. "I love you, Elena Gilbert."

"I love you too." She whispered.

Elena pulled back and suddenly she heard a gun go off, blood quickly started spreading on Damon's coat and shirt as another bullet went off and he staggered on his feet until he fell to the floor. "Damon!" she screamed ignoring the townspeople, the founding families that had shot him. All she cared about was Damon, she knew that the bullets wouldn't kill him, but it still scared her watching him bleeding on the ground.

"Damon," Elena choked out. "I'm right here."

"It's her." Elena felt someone pulling her forward. "Grayson, I found her. It's your daughter, Elena!"

-End of Chapter Fourteen-


	15. Together

Epilogue

Together

* * *

><p>"Drink darling," Miranda urged her only daughter as Elena sat down motionless in her family's living room that she hadn't seen in months. She had a blanket draped over her. "Drink, you look pale."<p>

Elena ignored her mother, her thoughts were all over the place and everything was blurry. She remembered being dragged away while some other men took Damon to god knows where. She remembered Grayson asking her if she was all right then passing her along to her mother, though Miranda was no better. She had been constantly fussing over Elena and giving her tea.

She jolted when she heard a scream. Damon's scream.

"What are you doing to him?" Elena demanded as she stood up, she knew where the screams were coming from. They were coming from the wood shed where she once saw her father torture vampires.

Miranda grasped her arm. "Elena, let your father do his job."

"His job?" Elena snapped. "They are torturing him!" Damon's screams grew louder and Elena could feel the panic rise to her chest, what were they doing to him? What if they killed him?

"Jeremy," Miranda called to her pale, younger son. "Help me, your sister-your sister isn't well."

"What's wrong with her?" Jeremy asked his voice trembling as he grasped Elena's arm and helped Miranda take Elena to her bedroom.

"She's ill-"

"I'm not ill!" Elena snapped her eyes wild as she turned to Jeremy. "Help me Jeremy, you have to help him, you can't let Damon be killed."

"Damon?"

"Enough," Miranda said sharply. "You are ill, you are delusional, vampires are monsters, and he's a monster."

"He's not a monster!" Elena returned back, but she might as well be talking to the wall as Miranda closed the door.

* * *

><p>Elena was growing more and more anxious, she could still hear the soft screaming coming from outside and here she was stuck in her room and she couldn't do anything. Even if she tried what could she do, she was a simple human girl against a group of men which included her father. She just couldn't stand idly by.<p>

Her eyes went towards her untouched dinner plate, and then her eyes landed on the knife. A dangerous thought entered her mind. She had vampire blood in her system, therefore if she died she would become a vampire.

She clutch the knife in her hand, but she didn't want to become a vampire. Elena heard Damon's screams again, but she couldn't let him die either. She clutched the knife in her hand, mumbled a quick prayer, and then stabbed the knife on the side of her neck.

"Elena, Elena," Miranda was shaking her awake. Elena's brown eyes flew open as she forced herself to sit right up. She looked around the room, half confused. Had she died? She guessed she must have because Miranda was still clutching the bloody knife that she had used to stab herself.

"I'm fine," she whispered as Elena stared at her mother's neck, the little veins were filled with blood and at this point she wanted nothing less. She heard her mother's voice in the distance, but she ignored her as Elena hungrily sunk her fangs in her mother's neck. She hadn't planned too, but she felt in a way forced too.

Her mother's screams were the only thing that stopped her from draining her. Elena pulled back, she couldn't drink too much or she would kill her. Miranda stared back at her with a frightened expression. "You're one of them!"

Elena lowered her eyes. "I'm sorry, mother."

* * *

><p>Elena amazed at her new vampire speed managed to reach the shed that her father used to torture vampires in less than ten seconds. She wiped away some of the blood. She could hear Damon moaning.<p>

She pushed the door open and found Damon strapped down to a table, there was blood all over, but he was alive. "Damon!" she choked out as she started removing the iron grips that Grayson had used to keep him into place.

"Elena," Damon whispered. "How-how did you manage."

"I'm a vampire." She admitted bravely.

Damon shook his head. "No, no, Elena, you didn't-"

"I did," Elena said. "It was the only way to save you, I couldn't let you die."

"Thank you." He whispered.

The door opened and Grayson came in holding a stake, he paled when he saw Elena. "Elena, what are-"

Elena didn't give him time to finish because she pushed him against the wall and knocked his head against the wall until he fell unconscious. "I'm sorry Daddy." She whispered, but even she knew that Grayson would kill her, if he found out that she was a vampire.

She turned to Damon. "We need to go, now!"

"Stop!" said a shadow from the woods as Elena and Damon looked up and saw Jeremy holding a gun at them, his arms trembling. Brave little Jeremy.

"Jer, it's me!" Elena shouted at her brother as he put the gun down. "It's me, your sister!"

"Elena," Jeremy stared from an unconscious Grayson to her and Damon. "Mother said that you attacked her, you're helping him, and he's a vampire!"

"I am too, Jeremy." Elena whispered as she pressed his hands against her cheek so that he could see the veins appeared from the hunger. "Are you going to kill me too?"

Jeremy took a step back, "Why?"

Elena looked back at Damon. "I love him Jeremy. I want to be with him." She gulped. "But I can't be here with him, you understand right?"

Jeremy nodded as he walked towards Damon and handed him the gun. "Take care of my sister."

Damon nodded. "I will, little Gilbert."

Jeremy turned around and hugged Elena. "Take care." He choked out. "And vampire or not I still love you."

"Me too." Elena whispered. "Always."

"Go out the back gate," Jeremy said. "Through the forest, no one will see you there." Without another look he returned back to the main house.

"Come on," Damon said grabbing Elena's hand.

She gave him a small smile. "You don't have to help me anymore, I can handle myself."

Using their vampire speed, they quickly exited the gates and ran through the forest until they were at the edge of town where luckily their carriage was still waiting.

"Where do you want to go?" Damon asked half-jokingly.

Elena closed her eyes and whispered. "Home."

* * *

><p><em>-Elena- <em>

Ten Years Later. . .

I can't believe it's been ten years since I was first bought. Ten years since I became a vampire. Ten years since I attacked my father, fed from my mother, and say goodbye to my brother. I'm not going to lie my transition from human to vampire was a tricky one. I felt the hunger for months.

Thankfully, Damon was a good teacher and very patient all though the memories of my first kills still haunt me even today. A lot has happened in the past ten years. Lexi is dead, the shock came to all of us, especially to Stefan. It was a quick, unexpected death when she fell off her horse and broke her neck, even though that was seven years ago Stefan still seems a bit unsettled, not that I blame him, Lexi was a good companion to him and the house feels lonelier without her.

Katherine and Caroline are now vampires and even that came as a surprise. Katherine got sick with pneumonia and Elijah turned her against her will, it took him months to win back her forgiveness. Caroline willingly turned and she was the fastest of the three to adapt into a vampire.

As for me and Damon things couldn't have been better, we still have our squabbles here and there, but we now share our bedroom and I don't regret my decision of becoming a vampire and being with him.

The only thing I regret and long for is the want of children. Ever since I was a little girl I had wanted children, my own family though I knew that vampires couldn't have children. I confessed this to Damon and like always he became my blue eyed prince.

He located an orphan baby in Atlanta, Georgia, a sweet little girl and he was going to bring her home at any moment, I couldn't wait to have that baby in my arms.

"What is taking him so long?" I tap my foot impatiently as I look out the window, still no sign of the carriage. I sigh as I look back down. "I should have gone with him, but he wanted it to be a surprise!"

With newfound vampire hearing I suddenly heard the wheels of the carriage approaching as I rushed outside. Even though Damon was riding the carriage I could see a small baby blanket peeking from the arms of the maid.

"Damon!" I said as I rushed into his arms, half ignoring Damon's kiss. "You got her! You actually got her!"

Damon gave a little eye roll. "I told you, I did. Now be careful, you don't want to crush her."

I ignored him as I open the carriage door and stared at Maddie the young maid that was carrying my new infant. "Cam I hold her?" I gasp.

Maddie helped me place the baby in my arms, I was so happy that I could cry. The baby was a few weeks old, but to me she was perfect. My own little baby. Now I and Damon could actually start a family.

I couldn't help, but laugh when I saw the baby's features. "She looks just like you, blue eyes and dark hair. Are you sure that she's not your baby?"

"She our baby." Damon kissed me on the cheek and I was glad that he looked somewhat thrilled. It had been exhausting trying to convince him to let us adopt the baby since he wasn't really fond of children.

"Our baby." I whispered as my new daughter fiddled with my necklace. "What shall we name her?"

Damon surprised me by saying. "Penelope. That will be her name."

"Penelope." I looked down at my baby, she seemed to be the symbol of the end of our hardships. "Our little Penny."

Damon wrapped his arms around my waist, his touch was so familiar. "Let's go show her, her nursery."

I looked up and kissed him slowly. "Thank you."

"No, thank you." He corrected.

"For what?"

"For being here," Damon said as he looked at both of us. "For everything. For teaching me how to love again."

**The End**

We've reached the end of this short story! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!


End file.
